


【神二】禁色

by Morimori617



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Third Wheels
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimori617/pseuds/Morimori617
Summary: Alert:-PWP, 极度OOC，本质拉瓜，严重荡妇羞辱，一切和真人无关-雷点包括且不限于：不伦，粗俗描写，blow job，spanking-没有剧情，没有文笔，可能各类bug，脑洞罢辽
Relationships: Kimura Takuya/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 2





	【神二】禁色

木村拓哉听说二宫和也是个骚货是在他和对方合作的电影即将开拍之前。  
“诶，你都不知道吗？明明是一个事务所的后辈吧？” 和友人在酒吧小酌几杯的时候被问道，“国民偶像是个喜欢勾引男人的妖精， 简直就是都市传说诶。”  
他不以为然地应道：“刚出道的时候有这些事也没什么吧，现在的话大概是添油加醋的传闻而已。”然后便调转了话题。  
那天回家打开电视，却出现了二宫代言的啤酒CM。并不长，一共也只有十几秒，然而对方穿着普普通通的淡咖色衬衫，举着啤酒罐微微上目线看着镜头的样子，让他想起女儿曾经闹着要养的小豆柴。而他的嘴唇却明明是猫咪一样，勾着一个狡黠的弧度。  
他不知道为什么看出了勾引的意思。  
电影开拍之后他每天都要和二宫朝夕相处到深夜，对方演技优秀他一直有所耳闻，让他在意的是等待拍摄的过程中二宫无意间的靠近。还没轮到他化妆换衣服的时候，他就穿着他地味的格子衬衫和松松垮垮的裤子窝在自己旁边的椅子上打游戏。 二宫没有set过的头发和不带一点粉底的光滑的脸颊，还有他手里的游戏机和他打游戏时微微嘟起的猫唇，没有一处不落在木村眼里。天气变热之后，二宫穿上了看起来是便利店里新买的汗衫和大短裤。衣服的质量十分一般，布料薄透，冷气开得太足时木村总是不小心瞥见对方胸口微微凸起的乳头。还有他的短裤，裤管宽阔得让人生气，窝在椅子里的时候大腿根也看得一清二楚。  
那时候他们二人已经是比普通前后辈要熟上许多的关系，于是木村忍不住开口问他就没有稍微偶像一点的衣服吗，没有说出口的后半句是，能让你不要这样让人看到乳首形状和大腿根的那种。  
“欸？我的衣服都是十年前买的了嘛。”二宫从游戏机面前抬起头来笑眯眯地看他，“前辈如果实在看不下去的话可以送给我的哦，衣服什么的。”  
虽然知道大约是开玩笑的，第二天木村真的带二宫到他保姆车上拿了几大袋的衣服，一年四季什么风格都有。  
“我的size你不能穿的话下次我带你去买。”不知道为什么还说出了这样的话。  
“木村君这样说我会以为是要包养我的意思哦。”  
二宫说话间就悄悄凑到了自己的耳边，他身高比自己矮所以呼吸都打在了耳垂上，温热的，让人感觉痒痒的。  
和二宫呆在一起的时候总像是有一只奶油色的小猫在挠他胸腔里的某个地方，是粉嫩的，肉肉的小爪子，指甲剪得很干净。啊，二宫的手也是这样的吧。他的脚也肉得很可爱，脚趾圆润泛着粉色，踩着人字拖的时候总让人忍不住去看。  
木村想起友人对他说的二宫是个骚货这样的话，甚至整个夏天都在注意二宫的脖颈处有没有什么蛛丝马迹，结果自然是一无所获。他对自己说只是先入为主的心理暗示，二宫只是事务所的可爱后辈，最多是擅长和人相处让人喜欢而已。  
如果二宫没有在庆功宴当晚把他拖进洗手间的隔间的话。  
在二宫把他推到马桶上坐下的时候他还在讶异与这个总是手无缚鸡之力的后辈居然有这么大力到蛮横的时候。他立刻起身把二宫甩到角落，他听到对方的背撞上门板的声音，又后悔自己花了太大力气。  
“你要干什么？”他听到自己沉声问。  
二宫靠在墙角，可能刚才一下子撞疼了眼睛红红的，头发也垂下来了，看起来有些委屈。然而他还勾着唇角笑着，甚至从鼻子里娇软地哼出声。  
“前辈觉得在快到午夜的时候被我拖到这来是为了干什么呢，为了展示我没穿内裤就穿上了前辈送给我的牛仔裤吗？”  
木村不由得把眼神往下移到二宫的下半身，的确是他的裤子，好好地穿着，什么也看不出来。  
“欸？前辈是刚才是已经在幻想我的屁股了吗？”二宫仍旧靠着墙抱着手臂，“想看的话二十四小时开放哦。”  
木村感到有汗从自己的额角渗出来，他不喜欢这种被掌控的感觉，更何况是被自己的后辈，明明使用着敬语却在说这些话的后辈。  
“你想这样多久了？”  
“接下这部电影的时候？进组的第一天？”二宫从墙角挪出来到他身边，肉肉的小手勾上了他的肩颈，“如果只说幻想的话就说不清了呢，毕竟全世界像我一样幻想和木村君上床的人，可是数都数不清哦。我当然要赶在平成的最后一年品尝一下平成的顶级巨星啦！”  
“你不怕我现在就出去告诉所有人你在干什么吗？”  
“那为什么前辈到现在都没有出去呢？”

他是个骚货。  
木村拖住二宫的衣领把他摁到地板上。  
“给我舔。”  
二宫又发出了小猪笑，明明一点也不如女孩子银铃般的笑声甜美，可是就是娇憨又可爱，让人裤子发紧。明知道他在蓄意勾引，却没办法拒绝。  
他的舌头太过灵巧，胜过出去应酬时被塞的顶级妓女。然而就是让人升天的高热的口腔和窄细的喉管也无法让木村移开向下看的目光。二宫薄薄的猫唇被摩擦的嫣红，软嫩的脸颊不时被顶出性器顶端的形状，小狗一样圆圆的鼻头埋在耻毛里贪婪地嗅着，更不要说他的手已经伸进裤子里抚摸自己。  
“把裤子脱了，不许自己摸。”他努力抑制自己声音的颤抖。  
二宫似乎在轻笑，含着性器的嘴也震动了一下，带来一阵让他发麻的快感。他汉堡肉一样的手伸下去解开了他的，不，是自己送给他的，自己曾经穿过的裤子，他尺寸不小的阴茎弹出来提醒自己这是个男人。然而他无意识撅起的屁股，从上衣下摆露出一点的雪白的臀尖又让人那么想蹂躏。  
木村突然伸手攥住二宫后脑勺柔软的黑发， 暴烈地在他嘴里顶弄。二宫发出了一声不适的鼻音。然而他知道的，他知道跪在他腿边下意识摇着屁股的人喜欢这样，喜欢被粗暴地对待，喜欢被使用他上面下面的嘴，毕竟他可是二十四小时开放的便利店，想要只要插他就可以了。  
被射了一嘴的人乖顺地吞下了精液，甚至孜孜不倦地舔弄吮吸着他性器上残留的液体，被清枪的快感让木村闷哼出声。他去看二宫的下体，依然硬着，前液已经在他身下的地板上积下了一滩。然而他像是满不在乎一般努力穿好了裤子，起身贴到了木村的身上。他毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着木村的下巴，他的声音从自己的胸腔传来，熟悉的痒意蔓延到他全身，明明刚射过一次性欲却丝毫不减。  
“ ね——木村君不想去我家吗，离这里很近哦。”  
他们于是从他们应当是主角的宴会离开，用私下去喝一杯作为托词，实则是要回家鬼混。很荒唐。木村心想，然而他看到了一些人看他们俩的目光。他猜所有人都知道他们要去做什么了，毕竟和他一起离开的人喜欢勾引男人是个公开的秘密。  
二宫的卧室和他的衣柜内容一样普通，床单的颜色也是随处可见的米黄色。然而在尝过他本人的甜美之后，他的地味和不加修饰只让他显得更加纯洁而淫荡。他明明是个人尽可夫的公交车，房间却还像高中生的一样；他明明已经是35岁的中年男人，身体却比年轻的男孩子更让人疯狂。  
二宫去洗澡之前为他打开了床头的抽屉，里面是占满了半个抽屉的安全套和润滑剂。“前辈如果愿意的话就用不着选套啦，润滑剂的话我新买了柚子味的，超好闻哦。”若无其事地说了这样的话之后他走进了浴室，回来时穿着自己送给他的一件淡蓝的衬衫。他穿着的确有些大，卷起了袖子却还是遮住了手背，下摆也遮住了半个臀部。  
木村倚在床头，他有一个晚上的时间，一点也不心急。二宫爬上床侧躺在他身边，把下巴搁在他的肩上贴着他的耳朵说：“前辈不愧是前辈，不像那些若手俳优，明明也不是处男吧还都那么猴急地就想上。”  
木村转头，本想也去咬住这个坏家伙的耳朵报复，却心猿意马地贴上了唇角。他不和床伴接吻，大概很多人都是如此，然而他想所有人在床上看到二宫和也的嘴唇，都不会忍住想要狠狠撕咬的欲望。  
于是他凑上前去贴上了那对粉色的唇瓣。一瞬间，他看到二宫瞪大了眼睛，眼里有他从来没见过的错愕。二宫的睫毛轻颤了几下，闭上了眼睛。之后的情景就不得而知了，因为他感觉到那条灵巧的舌头钻进了他的口腔。他迅速夺回主动权，顶进对方两排牙齿的中间，吮吸着他甜蜜的津液。一小时前才给男人口过的嘴里，除了留兰香的漱口水味，到底又是哪里来的蜂蜜一样的甜味呢，接吻的间隙他心想。二宫的齿缝里有烟草的味道，一点都不让人讨厌，只是在这个全身仿佛都是蜜糖味的人嘴里尝到了一丝苦味，让人莫名地感到了些许的疏离。  
二宫仿佛察觉到了他突如其来的心不在焉，主动结束了这个吻。他什么都没说，只是开始一颗颗解衬衫的扣子。他瘦削的锁骨和微微凸起的胸部让人血脉喷张，而肉嘟嘟的乳头和小孩子一样圆圆的肚子非但不扫兴，反而让人多出了背德的快感。他仿佛毫无廉耻般张开了双腿，他的私处很白净，粉色的穴口泛着水光。  
“这几个月除了偶尔想着前辈自己弄过后面，我可是就等着今天晚上了哦。”  
木村听到自己脑内最后的理智崩塌的声音。  
他把二宫软软的身体翻过来，对方立刻实相地趴在床上，撅起屁股，仿佛一只正在交媾的母狗。啪！白嫩的臀瓣上留下了鲜红的掌印。二宫叫出了声，痛苦而又愉悦。紧接着又是几下，通通打他右边的臀瓣上。  
“嗯……前辈…….好痛……”他的手正在揉捏着自己的乳尖，性器半勃着，“左边……请前辈也打左边……”  
“你就这么欲求不满吗？”木村并不遂他的心意，转而用带着薄茧的手抚摸着他的屁股，甚至吻了一下他左边的臀瓣。他清楚地看到臀缝那个粉嫩的入口收缩了一下，里面不知道是润滑剂还是肠液的透明液体溢出来，顺着他白得发光的大腿根流了下来，那一道湿痕淫荡得让人发狂，只想把阴茎埋进穴里操得他发不出声音。  
然而他不想让这个骚货这么快得逞。他伸出手指揉上他的穴口， 指腹按进去一点点，就感受到了里面高热的软肉迫不及待的挽留。他大发慈悲地送进去一根手指，却又立刻抽出来。二宫发出失落的呜咽，往后送着屁股试图去蹭离开的手指。木村把沾着他自己骚水的手指送到他嘴边，他着迷地舔了一会儿后，又挪到木村身边试图用嘴拉开那条碍事的内裤。而木村不动声色地把他推开。  
“说你很欠操。”  
“我很欠操……”  
“还有呢？”  
“我……我喜欢勾引男人……我……是个万人骑的婊子……求你进来……嗯！”  
粗大的性器突然顶进了他身后的软穴，尽管他自己在浴室做过润滑和扩张，突然的生插入却还是带来了撕裂般的错觉。然而他很快就适应了，他仿佛被挠肚皮的小奶狗一般发出舒适的呻吟，急不可耐地摆动腰部。  
“在……左…….左边上……面一点…….啊！顶到了……被顶到了……”  
木村用力地用顶端摩擦那一块让二宫大叫出声的软肉，后穴里湿意更甚，他抽出来的时候水液溅到了他的小腹上，囊袋打在沾湿的臀瓣上发出啪啪的声响。他发狠地往深处操，每一下都摩擦到二宫的敏感点。  
“啊……前辈……射进来……射给我…….嗯…….”  
“不要插了，啊！太多……. 被……填满了…….呜…….”  
他把身下的人翻过来，二宫已经被操哭了，脸上有泪痕，狗狗眼雾蒙蒙的，看着有些可怜，然而想到他刚才骚浪的样子，又觉得他可恨。二宫爽得双腿还在打颤，却还是迫不及待地伸手来摸他喜欢的肉棒， 仿佛已经在等着它给他下一次高潮。  
他们刚才在的那一片床单已经是一片狼藉，两人的体液几乎把它弄得湿透，那件衬衫也已经惨不忍睹。二宫脱掉衬衫，扭动着到一块干净的床单上，撑着手臂坐起来。他的手臂伸直的时候弯出一个奇妙的弧度，仿佛骨头都是软的一般，木村觉得自己明白二宫说的那些处男，这个人全身上下都透着色情的味道，都仿佛是性器官，连他嫩藕一样的手臂都让人想把它和身侧贴紧，操那道缝隙，一定比女人的阴道更紧更嫩。  
二宫坐上他的大腿，用臀缝蹭着他已经又硬起来的阴茎，仿佛真的在征求他的意见一般天真地问：“可以骑吗？”  
木村不发话，只是直接掰开他的臀瓣插了进去。高潮过一次的后穴更湿更软，水液泛滥，却又恢复了处子一般的紧致。他明白了，二宫的身体是天生的肉便器，天生要接纳所有优质的肉棒为他服务。  
二宫坐在他的阴茎上慢慢地划圈摆腰，发出满意的哼声。毋庸置疑，他很擅长，甚至还有余裕把已经被自己玩得熟透的奶头送到木村的嘴边。木村伸手去捏他的胸部，软软的不像胸肌，反倒是像乳房。他舔上硬翘的奶头的瞬间，他的小腹一湿，二宫尖叫着喷出了一小股前液，他小女孩似的鸭子坐在床上，却像发情一般努力扭着腰，有些毫无章法的急躁。  
“怎么那么敏感？嗯？”  
“因为……喜欢…….喜欢被舔乳头…….啊！”  
木村也有些不满于缓慢的性交，开始快速地往上顶二宫的敏感点，逼出了他更尖细带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“爽吗？”  
“嗯……..爽……嗯！好大……好深…….”  
“爽的话要说什么？”  
“嗯…….要说谢谢……ありがとう……谢谢前辈操我……呜呜……不要了…….”  
木村于是从善如流地把肉棒抽出来，二宫几乎哭出声地用乳尖蹭他的脸，穴口欲求不满地收缩着去夹硬涨的龟头，想把它再吞吃回去。  
“前辈……求你了……插我……嗯！Kazu要高潮了…….唔！”  
“前辈喜欢吗……喜欢Kazu的屁股吗……喜不喜欢Kazu…….”  
二宫一边更用力的往下坐，一边低头想要寻找他的嘴唇，快要碰到时却又离开，转而趴在他肩上急促地喘息着。  
木村捏住他的下巴把他的脸转过来，用力吻住他，胡乱的接吻让两人都近乎窒息，而急风骤雨般的顶弄更让高潮来得格外凶猛。二宫的性器接连喷出几股液体，后穴收缩着回味着余韵，他爽得几乎翻白眼，像被操了脑子一般流着涎液，眼泪也顺着眼角流下来。他可人的脸蛋现在十分狼狈，而木村搂住他怜惜地亲了一下他的额头。

再见到二宫和也的时候是在事务所的聚会。  
二宫自然和自家门把坐在一起，木村看到二宫亲昵地倚着肤色惊人的利达，拿起桌上的小食塞进他手里，再看着他乐呵呵地放进嘴里吃掉。看到前辈出现，二宫和门把一起过来打招呼。听到后辈都在礼貌地说着承蒙前辈关照我家二宫君，木村却盯着二宫今天穿的好好的衬衫，不由得想到了那件他送给他的淡蓝色衬衫。  
二宫看起来神色如常，微微鞠躬和他握手。他的手温度很低，还是记忆里光滑又柔软的触感。  
聚会完正是傍晚，他去接女儿放学。回家的路上女儿看到车窗外二宫的广告牌，又说起了自己那个喜欢二宫的朋友的事情。  
“他说二宫桑实在太可爱了就算是男孩子也会忍不住喜欢上的，真是的，明明就是自己喜欢嘛！”  
木村回答道：“大概是吧。”

[End]


End file.
